Otra historia más del pasado de Fay
by Angelus diabolicus
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Kurogane y Mokona idean un plan para acercarse más a Fay, pero, a qué precio? Yaoi, KuroFai
1. Chapter 1

Este fic pertenece a 543013 y fue traducido con su permiso.

&/&

Kurogane gruñó mientras miraba dormir a la princesa. Ella se movía y volteaba una y otra vez pero no despertaba. Tampoco parecía estar teniendo pesadillas, así que Kurogane no se molestó en despertarla.

"Puu!!" Mokona saltó a su cabeza "Hacerla de niñera no es divertido!!"

"QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ?!?!"gritó Kurogane, atrapando al manjuu y aplastándolo entre sus manos.

"Wuaaa!! No lastimes a Mokona!!" gimió Mokona

"Mierda…" Kurogane la soltó, molesto. "Dejaste que esos dos fueran sin ti? No serán capaces de entenderse si van demasiado lejos!"

"Esto fue lo que Fay le pidió a Mokona que hiciera"

"Por qué?" preguntó Kurogane, irritado. "Te dio razones?"

"…Mm…" Mokona sacudió la cabeza tristemente. "Fay ya no le da rezones a Mokona"

"Entonces lo obedeciste sin ninguna razón??"

"Mm." Mokona sacudió de nuevo la cabeza. "No. Fay le dio una razón a Mokona, pero no cuenta por que era mentira"

"…Qué dijo?" Kurogane se cruzó de brazos mientras Mokona se sentaba en el hombro de Sakura, que se dio una vuelta en el sillón

"Dijo que quería practicar el idioma de Syaoran para que pudiera aprenderlo si nos separamos un día"

"Eso podría no ser una mentira" Kurogane se encogió de hombros. "Aprendió japonés bastante rápido"

"Fay puede hablar el idioma de Kurogane?" Mokona parpadeó.

"Solo digamos que sabe suficiente…" murmuró en respuesta. "…Cuál piensas que fuera la verdadera razón?"

"…" Mokona guardó silencio. "Mokona no quiere enfadar a Kurogane…"

"…" Kurogane miró al manjuu antes de agarrarlo y sostenerlo frente a su cara.

"Kuro-pon?"

"Dímelo, bola de azúcar"

Mokona lo miró fijamente antes de suspirar. "Bueno… Mokona piensa que Fay quiere distanciarse.."

"…" los ojos de Kurogane se estrecharon. "Eso te dijo la bruja? O tu te diste cuenta?"

"Yuuko le dijo a Mokona, pero Mokona ya lo sentía…"

Kurogane suspiró, dejando en el suelo al manjuu y volviéndose, apoyándose contra el sillón. "En casos como estos… qué hacemos?"

"Es solo cuestión de tiempo…" murmuró Mokona, y Kurogane parpadeó, mirándola.

"Antes de qué?"

"De que los otros también se den cuenta… Mokona se pregunta si Fay sabe que está lastimando a Mokona-tachi por alejarla de él" suspiró "…Tal vez si Kuro-pon se lo dice--¡!!"

"No es tan simple" le espetó.

Mokona lentamente bajó los brazos antes de hacer un puchero.

Kurogane abrió un ojo para mirarla antes de suspirar, agarrándola y sosteniéndola en su regazo. "…Ya he tratado de hablarle…"

"…Tal vez podamos hacer sentir a Fay más cercano… está muy solo ahora… Mokona lo siente tanto que se pone triste!"

Kurogane la acercó más, con aire ausente.

"WUAAH! Qué puede hacer Mokona?!!" gimió y el ninja aflojó su agarre.

"No podemos forzarlo…"

"…?" Mokona parpadeó. "Mokona podría tener una idea… pero Mokona no sabe si es buena o mala…"

"…" Kurogane cerró los ojos. "Oigámoslo"

"…PKUU!"

Kurogane parpadeó, abriendo los ojos mientras Mokona sacaba algo de su boca. Se golpeó contra el piso, deslizándose un poco.

"Qué es eso?" Kurogane dejó caer a la bola de azúcar, ojos agrandándose. Había reconocido el libro…

"Es uno de los libros de la biblioteca. Mokona lo tomó"

"Qué mas tomaste?" Kurogane also una ceja mientras se levantaba, dirgiéndose a levantar el libro, que aún no se había abierto.

"…Mokona pensó que serviría de ayuda, así que lo comió. Si escondes la portada de Fay, podrá pensar que es un libro para colorear"

"Libro para colorear?!"

"Por que las páginas están en blanco, si Fay lo ve, puede sospechar, pero si le dices que es un libro para dibujar lo abrirá para verlo"

"Ese tipo es un mago, sabes" le espetó. "Sentirá el aura mágica"

"…Mokona puede enmascarar el aura con un aura especial que Yuuko le enseñó una vez a Mokona… Si la usamos para cubrir el libro, no solo esconderá su portada, sino el aura, también!"

"…No voy a intercambiar nada con esa bruja. Además, aún hay una gran posibilidad de que ese idiota sienta el poder!"

"…Si Kurogane no quiere ayudar, Mokona entenderá"

"Uh-?!" los ojos de Kurogane se agrandaron.

"…Después de todo, Fay rompió el corazón de Kuro-pon…" Mokona tomó el libro, dándole la espalda a Kurogane con tristeza. "Mokona pagará el precio de la máscara… pero Mokona no quiere que Fay la odie… así que como Fay ya odia a Kuro-rin, es momento de intentarlo!"

Mokona se volvió y parpadeó al ver la mirada de Kurogane por un segundo antes de que este se volviera, esquivando su mirada.

Pero el manjuu ya había sentido el torrente de culpabilidad y soledad dentro de Kurogane –solo por ese segundo.

"Kuro-rin…" murmuró "…No quería decirlo de esa manera…"

"Puedes sentir las emociones de los demás, no?" Kurogane clavó sus ojos carmesíes en el manjuu. "Es una de tus 108 habilidades, verdad?"

"…Um…" Mokona asintió.

"…" Kurogane hizo una pausa antes de continuar. "…Ese tipo… realmente… me odia?"

"Mokona no está segura…" admitió "Fay puede enmascarar sus emociones si quiere… con sus poderes"

El puño de Kurogane se cerró. "Así que usará su magia para esconderse… pero no para luchar"

"Kuro-rin…" murmuró Mokona con tristeza. "…Cuando Mokona los conoció a todos… Mokona tenía un montón de emociones a través de ella…"

"Uh?" Kurogane parpadeó.

"Al principio, Mokona estaba nerviosa… y asustada de dejar a Mokona Negra con el accesorio azul… pero luego Mokona los vio y se emocionó. Después de eso Mokona los miró a cada uno invidualmente"

"…Y?"

"Mokona se emocionó al mirar a Kuro-pon y Sakura… Mokona pensó que Kurogane era genial!!"

Kurogane esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

"Y Mokona supo desde el principio que ella y Sakura se convertirían en buenas amigas…" Mokona miró a Sakura, sonriendo.

"…" Kurogane la miró fijamente, asegurándose de que respirara normalmente.

"…Cuando Mokona vio a Syaoran, Mokona supo que era una buena persona… pero Mokona vio a Fay primero… Mokona pudo sentir que Fay era una persona muy triste… Mokona quiere que Fay sea muy feliz…"

"…" Kurogane asintió, lentamente.

"…Y si Fay sigue alejándose de Mokona-tachi… Fay nunca será feliz… así que aún si es algo malo… Mokona piensa que Kurogane debe forzar a Fay a acercarse… sería mejor… que dejarlo seguir triste… si eso hiciera a Fay feliz…"

Kurogane suspiró. "…Está bien. Pero tienes algo que intercambiar?"

"…" Mokona sonrió, excitada. "Entonces lo harás?!"

"Ah…"

"Y no mencionarás a Mokona?"

"…Ah…"

"Honto?!"

"AH! Pero primero…"

"Wuaah..." las orejas de Mokona se doblaron mientras supiraba. "Kurogane es igual a Yuko! Hay un precio, no?"

"…" Kurogane miró a Sakura de nuevo, asegurándose de que estuviera dormida. "…Sabes algo de ese tipo que no hayas mencionado antes?"

"No, pero Yuko sí…"

"…Está bien…" Kurogane suspiró. "…Pregúntale…"

"Um! Mekyo!" Mokona se volvió, hacienda aparecer a Yuko.

"Mokonaaa…" Yuko sonrió. "No esperaba que me contactaras tan pronto. Ese es Kurogane?"

"Um!" Mokona asintió. "Mokona quiere algo de Yuko! Mokona pagará el precio!"

"Ara? Y qué es lo que quieres, Mokona?"

"…Mokona quiere la sábana mágica que enmascara las auras!"

"…Para qué?"

"…" Mokona calló. "Para enmascarar un aura mágica"

"Huh" Kurogane sonrió.

"…Muy bien…" Yuko suspiró. "Pero Mokona, nunca me habías pedido nada antes…"

"Mokona no puede pedir?"

"No te fallaré, Mokona…" Yuko tomó la sábana. "Solo la estaba lavando. Está seca ahora… pero por algo poderoso, tendrás que darme otra cosa poderosa"

"Um!" Mokona le dio un libro idéntico. Kurogane se atragantó.

"CUÁNTOS TOMASTE?!"

"Ah… Ya veo…" Yuko suspiró. "Mokona… Kurogane… están seguros de lo que planean hacer?"

"…" ambos miraron el libro antes de asentir.

Yuko suspiró. "Bien… pero tengan cuidado"

"Oh dios…"

"En adición de la cobija, les daré un consejo"

"Nah, solo queremos la cobija, gracias"

"No pueden forzar a alguien a ser feliz. Eso es todo" Yuko frunció el ceño. El libro se materializó en su mano, y la cobija en la cabeza de Kurogane.

"Oi…" la quitó, irritado, pero Yuko ya se había ido.

"Es bastante grande…" Mokona suspiró. "Los otros llegarán pronto, así que démonos prisa!"

"Um" Kurogane sacó su espada. Cortó solo lo que necesitaban antes de sacar un alfiler y algo de hilo de su abrigo.

"….Ano…" Mokona se detuvo.

"Lo llevo conmigo. Qué con eso?"

"…Kurogane puede coser?"

"Um" asintió. "Todos los ninjas saben coser. Es una habilidad necesaria por si te cortas y no hay facilidades médicas alrededor"

"Ah…" Mokona sonrió ligeramente.

"Nunca podrías ser un ninja"

"MOKONA PODRÍA!" gimió. "Mokona es indestructible!"

"Huh" Kurogane alzó el libro, satisfecho, antes de meter los restos de la cobija en su bolsillo. "Perfecto… Pero cómo se lo daremos?"

"Mokona sabe!" gritó Mokona. "Kurogane se lo puede dar como un regalo!"

"No lo aceptará si está tratando de distanciarse… idiota"

"Mokona no es idiota!

"Que tal si todo mundo obtuviera un regalo? Entonces Fay no lo rechazaría, no?!"

"Sí lo haría"

"…" Mokona resopló. "…Bueno… que tal si Mokona se esconde y se va muy lejos para que no puedan entenderse entre ellos, y entonces Fay tendría que comunicarse a través del libro!"

"Ya conoce mi lenguaje, y ahora está aprendiendo el del niño"

"What if everybody got a gift? Then Fay couldn't reject it, nee?!"

"…" Mokona se infló sus mejillas, enojada. "Entonces tu di algo!"

"…" Kurogane esquivó su mirada, pensando. Luego parpadeó cuando sus ojos cayeron en la princesa y sonrió maquiavélicamente.

"Mokona está asustada de la cara de Kurogane!"

"…Si la princesa se lo diera como regalo, no lo rechazaría, no?"

"Kurogane es fuerte Y listo!!"

"No te comportes como si apenas lo notaras"

&/&

"Un regalo para Fay-san? Pero no puedo decirle que es de mi parte… no sería correcto…" Sakura parpadeó. "Es de Kurogane-san y Moko-chan…"

"Solo queremos que Fay lo tenga…" le dijo Mokona. "Pero no aceptará un regalo de Kurogane por que ultimamente no se llevan bien"

"Ya veo… pero creo que Fay-san lo apreciaría más si fuera Kurogane-san quien se lo diera" Sakura sonrió.

"No creo. Además, no quiero que sepa que es de mi parte" estalló Kurogane.

"Es un encargo secreto!" exclamó Mokona, sonrojándose ligeramente. "De un admirador secre-"

"NO, NO LO ES, Y NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRLE ESO A ESE TIPO!!!"

"No me pueden pedir que le mienta a Fay" Sakura suspiró con tristeza. "…Por que… Fay ya está herido, y no quiero que se rompa y caiga en cientos de piezas…"

"…" Kurogane suspiró, sentándose a su lado. "…Nosotros tampoco… y es por eso que queremos que reciba este regalo…" puso una mano sobre su hombro. "…Queremos que sea más cercano a nootros"

Mokona frunció el ceño. Aún cuando Kurogane no estaba técnicamente mintiendo… Tampoco le estaba diciendo a Sakura toda la verdad…

"…Está bien" Sakura sonrió levemente. "…Pero le puedo decir que es un regalo de nosotros tres?"

"Um!" Mokona asintió. "Siempre y cuando sea de parte de Sakura, Fay aceptará, verdad?"

"Pero deberíamos conseguir algo para Syaoran, también…" sugirió Sakura repentinamente.

"Eh?" los dos parpadearon.

"Por que está triste y solo, también… Yo no quiero que se sienta como alguien extraño o desconocido…"

"…" Kurogane guardó silencio antes de asentir. "Entonces vamos a la ciudad"

"Um!" Mokona asintió.

Kurogane se arrodilló frente a Sakura. "Súbete"

"Um" obedeció, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. "Kurogane-san, tenemos dinero de este país?"

"Seh"

"Ah." Sonrió "Qué le conseguiremos a Syaoran-kun?"

"Tal vez un libro. Aún cuando el solo observaba a través de los ojos del chiquillo, probablemente le gustan también, es la misma alma. Además, si ese fuera el caso, podríamos decirles que los conseguimos en el mismo lugar."

"…Por qué necesitamos decir eso?"

Kurogane se silenció.

"Para que Syaoran no se sienta mal por que no le trajimos el suyo primero!"

"Ah, buena idea Moko-chan!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aqui" Syaoran señaló la cuchara que estaba frente a él.

"Aquí" Fay señaló un cuchillo para mantequilla en frente suyo.

"…Ahí" Syaoran señaló el tenedor que estaba entre el cuchillo y la cuchara.

"Ahí" Fay asintió.

"Por ahí" Syaoran señaló al cuchillo de mantequilla de Fay.

"Por ahí" Fay señaló la cuchara de Syaoran.

"Bien" asintió él.

"Qué… es… eso… por ahí?" Fay señaló el bar lejos del restaurante en el que estaban comiendo.

"Es un bar"

"Bar" Fay sonrió, añadiéndola al primer lugar de sus diez palabras favoritas.

"Ugh…" la cabeza de Syaoran cayó hacia un lado, molesto. "NO bar"

"…No puedo, de todas maneras" Fay suspiró, bajando la cabeza. "No comer. No beber…"

"…" Syaoran lo miró con simpatía "Lo siento"

"Siento?" Fay parpadeó.

"Siento" asintió Syaoran. "Me siento mal… por ti"

"Te sientes mal por mi?" las cejas de Fay se juntaron en confusión.

"…Me siento triste… por ti…"

"…Ah…" Fay se sonrojó ligeramente. "No debes"

"Pero lo hago, de todas maneras"

"De todas maneras son mi vocabulario favorito" le dijo Fay.

"Palabras… Tus PALABRAS favoritas"

"Ah…" Fay asintió.

"Por qué?"

"Por que…" dijo Fay "Sueno gracioso"

"Suena"

"Qué suena?"

"No… es con a…" dijo Syaoran. "No se por qué… lenguaje no es exactamente mi fuerte"

"Qué es exactamente y fuerte?"

"Exactamente significa… bueno…" Syaoran se detuvo. "…En el contexto en que lo usé, vendría a significar que-"

"Qué es contexto y significar?"

"…" Syaoran suspiró. "Quiero decir que no soy muy bueno con los idiomas…"

"Pero Syaoran sabe muchos los idiomas"

"Muchos idiomas. Syaoran sabe muchos idiomas"

"Es verdad"

"…" Syaoran sonrió ligeramente. "Fay-san, deberíamos volver a casa"

"Mmm…" Fay se hundió en su silla. "No quiero"

"Por qué no?"

"…Es divertido" Fay se señaló a si mismo y a Syaoran.

"Por qué?" Syaoran parpadeó.

"…Por que no te conozco muy bueno"

"Bien"

"Muy bien"

"Pero cómo nos ayuda esto a conocernos mutuamente? Estoy seguro de que sería más rápido si habláramos el mismo idioma. Vamos, regresemos"

"Regre… semos…?"

"…Vamos" Syaoran se alejó de la mesa antes de regresar. "Volvamos"

"…Volvamos?" Fay gesticulizó hacia el restaurante, aún confundido.

"No…" Syaoran sacudió la cabeza "Volvamos a la casa"

"La casa?"

"Con Kurogane-san y Sakura-hime y Mokona"

"…Oh…" Fay suspiró, irritado. "Okay…"

"Lo siento"

"No lo sientas por mí" Fay rió. "Estoy un poco cansado"

"Yo también… de cuerpo y mente"

"Eh?" Fay parpadeó, señalando. "Hey, te entendí perfectamente…"

"Es por que eres muy bueno en…" Syaoran se detuvo. "…Espera un minuto…"

"Mokona?" ambos se volvieron, extrañados.

"Deben estar cerca"

"Perfecto!" exclamó Mokona mientras los 3 salían de la librería.

"Kurogane-san!" Syaoran y Fay los vieron y se acercaron rápidamente.

"Uh?" Sakura se volvió y Mokona dio un grito de alegría.

"Encuentro predestinado!" se lanzó a los brazos de Fay. "Fay!"

"Qué están hacienda ustedes aquí?" preguntó Fay. "Sakura-chan debería estar descansando"

"Descansé. Dormí por horas. Nos preguntábamos dónde estaban. Y queríamos comprarles unos regalos!"

"Regalos?" los dos parpadearon, confundidos.

"Pero primero vamos a casa. Parece que va a llover"

Los demás asintieron antes de empezar a caminar.

"Por qué nos están dando regalos?" preguntó Syaoran, confundido, tomando el libro.

"Regalos son una expresión de amor entre amigos" Sakura sonrió adorablemente "Por eso!"

"…Ah…" Syaoran sonrió ligeramente. "…Gracias"

"…Gracias…" Fay tomó el suyo con tristeza y Mokona y Kurogane le observaron fijamente. "Pero…"

"PERO?!" preguntaron ambos a toda prisa.

"…Ahora nos sentimos mal…" Fay y Syaoran intercambiaron miradas.

"Solo les trajimos algo de comida del restaurante en que comimos…" Syaoran les alcanzó unas bolsitas de perro.

"Um" Fay asintió.

"Pero está bien! Solo queríamos sorprenderlos! Nuestra amistad no tiene que ser como la de Yuko!" gritó Mokona. "No nos tienen que dar nada a cambio!"

"Verlos sonreir es todo lo que necesitamos!" sonrió Sakura.

Kurogane se sentía mal cada vez que la niña abría la boca. Ella era honesta, sincera… mientras que él y la bola de azúcar solo trataban de engañar a Fay.

"Gracias" Syaoran volteó el libro para leerlo.

"Pero yo no puedo leer…" Fay abrió su libro y alzó las cejas.

"…Es un libro para dibujar…" le dijo Kurogane nerviosamente. "…Ya que te gusta tanto…"

"…Ya veo…" Fay lo cerró, silencioso, pensando.

"Te gusta, Syaoran-kun? Mokona nos ayudó a escogerlo!" Sakura y Syaoran estaban compartiendo un agradable momento, pero Kurogane solo observaba a Fay, ansioso.

"Fay…?" preguntó Mokona con suavidad.

Fay dejó el libro en su regazo antes de cerrarlo. "…Tenemos lápices?"

"Ah…" una gota de sudor corrió por la frente de Kurogane y Mokona. Funcionaría el libro si Fay dibujaba en él? No pensaron que fuera a usarlo inmediatamente…

"Iré por uno!" exclamó Sakura.

"Yo iré, tu quédate aquí" le dijo Syaoran antes de levantarse.

"Qué vas a dibujar?!" preguntó Sakura, excitada.

"Manganyan" contestó Fay. "Haré mi propio Manganyan"

"Quieres decir manga" le espetó Kurogane.

"Oh?" Fay parpadeó. "Entonces dibujaré un manga sobre ninjas. Sobre Kurogane"

"POR QUÉ YO?!"

"No te sientes halagado?" preguntó Mokona.

'Por qué lo haría, después de todo lo que ha pasado?' pensó amargamente Kurogane. "Me pondrá en situaciones ridículas"

"No, no lo haré" Fay infló las mejillas. "Te haré un heroe. Te dejaré matar montones de monstruos malos y gente mala." Señaló el libro "Empezaré esta noche, y tal vez tendré un volumen entero antes de ir a dormir"

"Podrías solo hacer bocetos…" Kurogane murmuró, olvidando momentáneamente la verdadera razón del libro—hasta que Mokona le mordió una oreja.

"YOW!!! Quiero decir… por qué no esperas hasta después de dormir, y así dibujarás lo mejor que puedas?" sugirió.

"Buena idea! Debería practicar antes de intentarlo, de todas maneras" Fay puso el libro a su lado antes de mirar la portada. "O podría empezar con la portada!"

"Puedo ayudar?!" preguntó Sakura excitada. Kurogane se auto-bofeteó.

"Mokona quiere ayudar también!"

La quijada del ninja cayó.

"Puedo ayudarte con las letras" ofreció Syaoran.

"Mokona debe estar ahí, también!"

"Y yo, también!" Sakura exclamó. "Syaoran, también, verdad, Syaoran?"

"Eh..." el aludido se sonrojó ligeramente. "No, no es necesario…"

"Sí, si lo es! El heroe necesita amigos! Y también una princesa! Sakura puede ser la princesa!"

"No, Tomoyo-chan era la princesa de Kurogane..." señaló Fay. "Sakura-chan es mi princesa, recuerdan?"

"Pero Syaoran necesita una princesa!"

"Syaoran será el aliado de Kurogane"

"Pero Tomoyo no es la princesa de Syaoran…"

Kurogane sintió su IQ bajar y bajar mientras Fay y Mokona discutían.

"Supongo que es un traidor!"

"Wuaah!! Un traidor! Un traidor!"

"No soy un traidor!" exclamó Syaoran, sacudiendo los brazos.

"Traidor, traidor!" rió Sakura.

"No puede haber tantos personajes. Sakura será la princesa, Kurogane será el heroico heroe, Syaoran será su inteligente aliado, Mokona será su idolo, y Tomoyo será la psíquica!"

"Qué hay de Fay-san?"

"POR QUÉ INCLUSO TOMOYO SALE AHÍ?!!" gritó Kurogane.

"Por que es especial para ti" Fay parpadeó. "Si estuvieramos haciendo un manga mío, Chii definitivamente estaría ahí! Y mi rosa—"

"Quién es Chii?" preguntó Mokona.

"Ah-¡!!" Fay se silenció, sonrojándose. "…Nadie…"

Kurogane parpadeó. Tal vez ni siquiera tendría que hurgar en sus memorias si continuaba hablando así de nuevo…

'Quién es Chii?' se preguntó, confundido.

"Chii es la novia de Fay?" preguntó Sakura con interés.

"NO!! SOLO UNA AMIGA!" Fay se sonrojó violentamente "No me van las chicas!"

"Ehh??" Sakura parpadeó, haciendo un pequeño puchero. "Por qué no?"

"…" el sonrojo de Fay se incrementó. "Q-q-quiero decir… eso lo dije mal…"

"Qué tienen de malo las chicas?" preguntó Sakura con los ojos brillantes.

"NADA! Me encantan las chicas! Especialmente las lindas como Sakura-chan!" Fay le palmeó la cabeza, sonriendo. "Solo es que no son mi tipo! Eso es lo que quería decir"

"Fay-san es como tu hermano, princesa" le informó Syaoran.

Kurogane parpadeó. El hermano de Sakura era gay? Tal vez Mokona debería haberse quedado con ese otro libro… tal vez debería aprender más de los demás…

"Se está haciendo tarde, vamos a dormir…" Fay bostezó, repentinamente.

"Ah- tienes hambre?" susurró Kurogane, y Fay se volvió hacia él.

"No… solo estoy cansado. Buenas noches." Se arrodilló, tomando a Sakura y llevándosela a otro cuarto.

"HEY! SOLO HAY DOS HABITACIONES! QUÉ TE HACE PENSAR QUE TE TOCA COMPARTIR CON LA PRINCESA?!" gritó Kurogane.

"Por que es menos probable que yo intente algo –no estás de acuerdo?" Fay lo miró por encima de su hombro, sonriendo levemente.

"NOSOTROS TAMPOCO HARÍAMOS NADA!!! Y si eso es lo que piensas, por qué me dejaste con ella sola para cuidarla?!"

"Buen punto… por ahora, no nos separemos, Sakura-chan… Kurogane quiere tu castitad"

"QUÉ?!!" Kurogane lo miró boquiabierto y Sakura se sonrojó ligeramente.

"No es verdad…"

"Buenas noches a todos" Fay cerró la puerta tras ellos.

"...Yoshi..." Kurogane miró el libro y Syaoran lo tomó.

"NO!!!" gritó Mokona, arrebatándoselo.

Syaoran se quedó boquiabierto. "...Q-qué pasa?"

"Shhh..." ambos le hicieron gestos para que guardara silencio.

"…Queremos tomarlo prestado por un momento…"

"...?" Syaoran los miró fijamente, confundido, antes de irse a su cuarto. "Está bien… vengan a la cama cuando se cansen"

"..." Mokona y Kurogane intercambiaron miradas y asintieron.

"…Estamos seguros de querer hacer esto?" preguntó Kurogane.

"Um!" Mokona asintió.

"Pueden mirar dos a la vez?"

"No se… pero vamos a mirarlo juntos" Mokona se sentó en la cabeza de Kurogane.

"Está bien… Uno… dos…"

Los ojos de Mokona se abrieron en anticipación.

"Tres" Kurogane abrió el libro.

Continuará…

&/&

Actualmente el fanfic va en el capítulo 7, y les puedo asegurar que es muy bueno n.n trataré de traducir el próximo capítulo lo más rápido posible.


	2. Chapter 2

SPOILERS!!

"Aún está en blanco…" dijo Mokona. "Tal vez la magia no funciona, ya que le quitamos la pluma… eh?" Mokona miró a Kurogane, que tenía la vista fija en el libro, inamovible. "…Ves algo?"

"…" Kurogane no respondió, y Mokona sabía exactamente por qué. Ya había visto algo parecido, en la ciudad LeCourt

"No es justo… Supongo que seguiré viendo…" Mokona suspiró.

"Seguir viendo qué?"

"GUAAAH!!!" gritó Mokona, mirando boquiabierta a Syaoran, que se frotaba los ojos.

"Cuándo va a venir Kurogane-san a dormir?"

"Ano… en un momento!!" exclamó Mokona, sacudiendo sus pequeños brazos alrededor, expresivamente. "Queremos hablar un momento en privado, si está bien!!!"

"Ok…" Syaoran parpadeó, y regresó a su cuarto, bostezando. "No creí que fuera tan fan del manga… Si Fay-san va a dibujarlos, debería hablar con él, no con Mokona…" murmuró incoherentemente, y después de eso cerró la puerta tras de si.

"Ahahaha…" Mokona se rascó la cabeza –o al menos hasta donde alcanzaba.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Mokona miró el bolsillo de Kurogane, donde estaba el cobertor de auras mágicas.

"Mokona ya sabe!" Mokona lo jaló, y cubrió con el a Kurogane. "Perfecto!"

…Sí… perfecto… excepto que solo cubría su cabeza y su cuello…

"O no…" Mokona lo apartó, suspirando, mirando a su alrededor buscando algo más grande con lo que pudiera esconder a Kurogane. No enmascararía su aura, pero al menos escondería a Kurogane en caso de que alguien entrara.

Miró hacia la ventana. Tal vez podría mover a Kurogane de alguna manera detrás de las cortinas…

Mokona empezó a empujar contra la espalda de Kurogane, pero este no se movió. "Wuaaah… Tal vez nadie se despierte…"

"Tengo que ir al baño..." Sakura salió súbitamente y Mokona la miró estupefacta, agarrando las cortinas y echándolas sobre Kurogane.

"…Moko-chan?" parpadeó Sakura.

"…Estoy jugando a las escondidas…."

"…Okay…" los miró, perpleja, antes de usar la bata que Fay le había dado y dirigirse hacia el baño, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Mokona suspiró, descansando sobre la cabeza del ninja. "Mokona va a tener un ataque al corazón…"

Kurogane, mientras tanto, no estaba muy seguro de si el libro había funcionado o no. Miró alrededor, molesto, esperando que algo pasara. Tal vez el libro estaba…

…

…

Cargando…

O algo…

Suspirando, esperó. Después de 10 minutos de espera, empezó a impacientarse. Incluso cuando él y los demás cruzaban dimensiones, no solía tardar más de 2 minutos.

Se sentó y tragó saliva nerviosamente. Tal vez el libro no revelaría el pasado de Fay… Tal vez alguien con un aura tan poderosa como la de Fay no permitiría que sus memorias fueran vistas –o tal vez Fay había puesto algún tipo de hechizo mágico, como un escudo, que no permitiría semejantes "ataques" a su pasado.

Después de esperar 5 minutos más, Kurogane se puso de pie, y súbitamente su visión empezó a aclararse, y se dio cuenta de que no estaba atrapado en la oscuridad esperando que la historia se mostrara, sino que estaba muy oscuro –dondequiera que estuviera… Había abierto a la mitad del libro, así que no podría estar en el vientre o algo así…

De pronto una pequeña luz le llamó la atención, la miró…

Una ventana…

Con barras!!

"Maldita sea!" gritó Kurogane. Tal vez estaba en una especie de prisión mágica, encerrándolo por haber tratado de usar el libro sin encontrarse en el país de LeCourt…

Luego notó una pequeña mano alzándose a una de las barras. Se sobresaltó, finalmente notando que no estaba solo. Una niña pequeña estaba con él, agarrándose débilmente de una de las barras y respirando pesadamente.

"…Estás bien?!" corrió rápidamente hacia ella, arrodillándose a su lado. "Señorita- uh?!!" sus ojos se ensancharon cuando la niña empezó a toser maniáticamente.

"Señorita…?"

La niña apoyó la cabeza contra las barras, su largo cabello derramándose sobre sus hombros, hasta sus tobillos.

"…Estás herida?" preguntó Kurogane cuando escuchó a la niña sollozar. "…Estás lastimada en alguna parte? Me entiendes?"

La niña echo la cabeza hacia atrás, deslizando sus dedos por los largos mechones, revelando ojos azul cielo, nebulosos y exhaustos.

Kurogane sintió que el corazón le daba un salto. "…Fay…"

El niño sollozó de nuevo, limpiando algunas lágrimas antes de gemir mientras trataba de elevarse lo suficiente para mirar hacia afuera. Estiró la mano, tristemente, tratando de alcanzar una fuente de luz que brillaba afuera, pero fue incapaz de llegar a ella.

"Alguien…" dijo una voz suave.

Kurogane trató de tomarlo por los hombros, pero su mano pasaron a través. La miró, confundido, mientras que su otra mano seguía sujetando el libro firmemente.

'Esta es la mitad del libro…' susurró, pasando algunas páginas.

Miró nuevamente hacia arriba, esperando ver algo diferente, como Syaoran le había explicado- pero las mismas barras –el mismo cuarto vacío de luz le esperaba veinte páginas después.

"Por favor…" el suave quejido vino del niño mientras se acostaba en el suelo, jadeando. "Por favor…"

Kurogane se apresuró a llegar hasta él. "Por qué estás aquí? Qué pasó?" Un pensamiento lo embargó, y consideró pasar las páginas hacia atrás, pero tenía que ver a Fay escapar. Incluso si era aparente que había escapado, quería asegurarse.

Pasó página por página, y con cada página la posición de Fay en la habitación cambiaba.

"MIERDA!!!" gruñó Kurogane. "Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí? Tienen que haber sido años!" tomó el libro por un extremo, aún pasando varias páginas a la vez, hasta que la luz lo rodeó.

Parpadeó, mirando el libro y luego a su alrededor. Estaba en una especie de corte… Fay había escapado…

Miró alrededor suyo, asegurándose de ver todo. Había símbolos por todas partes –iguales a los del abrigo de Fay…

"Ashura-ou!"

Esa voz!!

Se volvió, ojos bien abiertos, y vio al mismo niño- cabello corto y viéndose mucho más como el Fay que conocía- aunque aún muy joven. El niño corrió a través de él, dirigiéndose directamente a su amado rey.

Kurogane miró, entre confundido e interesado mientras Fay se lanzaba a sus brazos.

"Ashura-ou! Estoy muy contento de verte!!"

"Por qué es eso?" el hombre tenía largo cabello oscuro, liso y negro. Le había recordado a Kurogane al cabello de un caballo (n.nU)… Estaba muy pálido y tenía una cara larga, y profundos ojos grises.

En opinión de Kurogane parecía una persona bastante aburrida… pero si este era el mismo Ahura-ou de quien Fay siempre huía, entonces por qué ahora lo abrazaba así?

"Fay D. Flourite, eres en verdad un niño con mucha energía" Rió Ashura, depositándolo en el suelo. "Por favor no olvides tu lugar aquí. Quienquiera que pudiera estarnos observando desaprobaría tus acciones, y si uno de mis guardias te viera abrazándome, podría herirte"

"Dejalos tratar" la mirada de Fay se oscureció y resopló, cruzando los brazos.

"Prometiste no tomar esa actitud, si recuerdas" le regañó Ashura.

"No dejaré que me toquen. Y no dejaré que me separen de ti, Ashura-ou!!"

"Por qué?" Ashura sonrió gentilmente.

"Por que Ashura-ou es la persona que me salvó!"

"Eso es verdad, pero fuiste muy fuerte para sobrevivir todo ese tiempo" contestó Ashura, volviendo la mirada hacia el castillo. "Ven. Es tiempo de tu lección y acabo de encontrar un libro para ti. Además, ya no quiero hablar más de tu juventud perdida"

"Sigo siendo joven!" exclamó Fay irritado, inflando las mejillas.

Ashura rió mientras caminaba. "Si sigues haciendo esas caras feas, se quedarán así, Fay D. Flourite."

"Ashura-ou…" Fay sonrió, excitado. "Eres el único, eh?!"

"El único?" Ashura lo miró, parpadeando, perplejo.

"Que puede decirlo completo" Fay apoyó su peso en un pie, tambaleándose hacia atrás como haría cualquier niño de su edad para parecer lindo. "Mi nombre. Nadie más en el país lo dice completo"

"Solo porque no lo dicen no quiere decir que no puedan" explicó Ashura. "Tienes un nombre bastante largo. Todo mundo en este país tiene nombres más fáciles. Simplemente te rehúsas a dejar ir al tuyo, eso es todo. Y yo respeto tus deseos"

"Respetarás mis deseos si te pido que me enseñes un hechizo hoy, Ashura-ou?!"

"…" Ashura se congeló antes de mirarlo fijamente. "Magia?"

"Por favor?" suplicó Fay. "Quiero ser capaz de controlar mis poderes. No podré hacer nada si no tengo acceso a ellos"

"Ese tatuaje en tu espalda suprime tus poderes, Fay D. Flourite… Pero incluso con él, tus poderes son particularmente difíciles de controlar, incuso para mí" explicó el rey. "No creo que estés listo"

"Pero Ashura-ou-"

"Además" Ashura sonrió, amablemente. "No necesitas usar tus habilidades mágicas. Hoy quiero que utilizes otra habilidad que tienes"

"Cuál es?" Fay parpadeó, y Kurogane los siguió mientras entraban al castillo.

"Encantos"

"Encantos mágicos?!" preguntó Fay, excitado.

"…No… quiero decir maneras"

"Maneras?"

"Sí, es costumbre para los que viven en la realeza tener tremendas habilidades cuando viene a encantos reales"

"…Por qué?"

"Preguntarle a tu rey tantas cosas es considerado grosero, Fay, y te reprenderían por eso"

"Reprender¿Qué es eso?"

Ashura suspiró. "Creo que trataremos de encontrar una hora más para esta lección. Tengo el presentimiento de que te tomará un rato aprender"

"Por qué piensas eso?"

"CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ!!!" gritó Kurogane, irritado, pasando algunas páginas. Por dentro deseó haber podido tener la habilidad de pasar las páginas cuando hablaba con Fay antes del incidente con el clon de Syaoran.

La escena cambió una vez más. Se encontraba en una hermosa, lujosa habitación. Lo primero que pensó fue que este era el cuarto de Ashura, causando que los cabellos de su nuca se erizaran, pero luego notó a Fay mirandose fijamente en el espejo- unos años más mayor.

"…Qué haces ahora?" Kurogane se acercó hasta detrás de él, mirándolo. "…Por qué estás aquí? No es esta la habitación de ese tipo?"

"…" Fay cepilló su cabello hacia un lado antes de alzarlo y dejarlo caer, suspirando y haciendo una cara para luego sonreir, débilmente. "No olvides sonreir!!"

"Vaya vaya…" se burló Kurogane. "Incluso lo practices en un espejo?"

Fay suspiró, volviéndose y mirando a su alrededor antes de volver a su cama, subiendose en ella.

"Que solo se está aquí…" murmuró Fay, mirando hacia Kurogane.

"…Huh?" Kurogane miró a su alrededor, confundido mientras Fay se levantaba, sonriéndole.

"…Es casi lo mismo…" Fay se levantó, acercándose, y Kurogane dio un paso hacia atrás nerviosamente mientras Fay acercaba una mano, sus dedos moviéndose peligrosamente cerca de su mejilla.

"Puedes verme?" Kurogane parpadeó antes de sonrojarse cuando Fay se acercó aún más, sus labios acercándose. "…Qué…"

\Click//

\Squeeeeeeak//

Kurogane parpadéo antes de que Fay lo atravesara. Se había estado acercando a la ventana, no a él.

El ninja dejó salir un suspiro que no sabia estaba sosteniendo mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho, sintiendo el rápido martilleo de su corazón. "…Idiota…" murmuró, aunque no estaba seguro de si se refería a Fay o a si mismo. Se volvió, mirando el niño que parecía ser de la edad del mocoso (N/T: Syaoran n.nU)

Se subió a la ventana.

"QUÉ HACES?!" Vas a caerte, idiota!!" gritó Kurogane.

"Es hermoso!!" sonrió Fay, sentándose.

"No te sientes ahí! Te caer—" Kurogane se detuvo al aproximarse a la ventana, mirando hacia abajo.

Si estaba preocupado antes, se maximizó unas cien veces más o menos. El castillo parecía estar construido en una piedra que flotaba en el cielo.

"Celes es hermoso… pero… realmente es mi hogar…?" murmuró Fay, deslizando su cabello detrás de su oreja antes de suspirar. "…Esa cárcel fue mi hogar durante 200 años… y ahora este lugar… incluso aunque Ashura-ou está aquí e incluso aunque puedo viajar por aquí… es una prisión… por qué me siento así…?" se miró las manos.

"…Tal vez este cuerpo es mi prisión…" murmuró.

"Por qué? Se supone que eres una chica?" espetó Kurogane, irritado. "Lo creería"

"Tal vez son mis poderes los que necesitan liberarse… pero la última vez…" Fay tomó el cuello de su camisa y empezó a desabrochar los botones.

"…" Kurogane lo miró antes de darse la vuelta, cruzándose de brazos. No iba a mirar a un adolescente desvestirse, sabía lo que los chicos de esta edad hacían cuando se desnudaban en sus habitaciones…

Bueno… sabía al menos lo que él habia hecho en su habitación al desnudarse… pero de eso hacía tiempo…

Lentamente, miró hacia atrás. Si Fay iba a empezar a hacer eso, iba a pasar las páginas… probablemente… tal vez…

Parpadéo cuando Fay se presionó a sí mismo contra el marco de la ventana, cerrando los ojos.

El calor dejó la cara de Kurogane y viajó a otra parte. Fay lentamente alcanzó el tatuaje de su espalda, deslizando los dedos por el delicado dibujo.

Kurogane se volvió completamente, obteniendo así un buen vistazo del tatuaje. Solo lo había visto un momento cuando empezaron la misión, pero no le había interesado una cosa así en ese momento –ni siquiera sabía quién era Fay, y no tenia ni idea de que acabarían viajando juntos, asi que no le importó.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Y pensar que la persona con quien estaba viajando y que al principio no le había importado, después se había convertido en alguien tan importante para él…

Kurogane miró a Fay trazar el tatuaje una tercera vez, tratando de memorizarlo.

Lentamente, los dedos del ninja tocaron la pálida piel y el oscuro tatuaje, y sus dedos se unieron con los de Fay al final.

"Me recuerda a un fénix… Igual que tu kudan…" miró a Fay, que se volvió, dejando salir un suave suspiro. Sonrió, cerrando los ojos, antes de quedarse dormido.

"…" Kurogane lo miró por un momento, ojos estrechándose, antes de darse la vuelta y darle un golpecito al libro, pensativo.

"No sería tan malo quedarse un rato con él… un momento más… con su verdadera sonrisa…"

Mokona gimió mientras miraba a su alrededor, nerviosamente, esperando que alguien viniera en cualquier momento. Ya era de mañana, y hacía mucho que Sakura se había ido a dormir. Mokona estaba exhausta y se preguntó cuánto le tomaría a Kurogane encontrar todo lo que necesitaba saber.

De pronto una puerta se abrió y Mokona tragó saliva.

Era el cuarto de Fay y Sakura… quién saldría? Fay o Sakura…?!!

"Eee…" Mokona gimió al ver a Fay sacar la cabeza y mirar alrededor, sospechoso. Esto, por alguna razón, tranquilizó los nervios de Mokona. De pronto, tenía una idea.

Se escondió detrás de Kurogane.

"…" Fay cerró la puerta gentilmente detrás de él antes de mirar alrededor. Cuando vio la gigantesca cortina colgando fantasmalmente a la mitad de la habitación, se congeló, mirándola estupefacto.

"…" Mokona no hizo ruido. Tal vez Fay no la notaría.

"…Kore wa…?" Fay parpadeó, aproximándose.

"No me toques! Me estoy escondiendo!"

"Ano-!!!" Fay se apartó, boquiabierto. "K-Kurogane?!"

"Estoy jugando a las escondidas con Mokona! Vete antes de que me encuentre!"

Fay parpadéo y sus ojos se entrecerraron. "Mokona, esta es una de tus habilidades secretas? Imitación?"

"Wuaaah! Como supiste que era Mokona?!" gimió Mokona, saliendo de detrás de Kurogane.

"Kurogane nunca llama a nadie por su nombre. Además, nunca jugaría las escondidillas. Nunca se escondería o huiría…" Fay resopló.

"Fay conoce a Kurogane muy bien!!" exclamó Mokona.

"Por qué lo tienes detrás de una cortina?" Fay trató de apartarla, pero Mokona le dio un manazo.

"No! No toques!" gimió "Es un secreto!"

"…Mokona…?"

"…Por favor no mires, Fay!!"

"…" Fay la miró fijamente por un momento, confundido. "Pasa algo malo con Kurogane?"

"Nn…" Mokona sacudió la cabeza, nerviosamente. "Por favor no mires, Fay…"

"…" Fay empezó a sentir un mal presentimiento en el fondo del estómago. "Lo siento, Mokona" apartó de un golpe la cortina y miró a Kurogane, parpadeando en confusión. "…Está…"

Siguió la mirada vacía de Kurogane hasta el libro antes de entender, y sus ojos se ensancharon. "Mokona… ustedes dos…"

"…Lo sentimos… Fay…" Mokona bajó la triste mirada. "…Pero… estábamos preocupados…"

"…Mokona…" Fay miró a Kurogane, y tomó el libro. "Suéltalo!"

Kurogane pasó las páginas y de pronto sintió un fuerte mano jalando la suya. Destellos de una joven con extrañas orejas de gato y un extraño animal rosa bailaron frente a sus ojos, junto con Celes, Ashura, y entonces--¡!!

"…" Kurogane parpadeó, mirando al nuevo Fay directamente a la cara..

Solo un ojo… definitivamente su Fay.

"…" Fay tomó el libro de las manos de Kurogane, arrancando las páginas una por una. Todo lo que Kurogane y Mokona pudieron hacer fue mirar hasta que la última página estuvo en el piso.

"…Cómo…" la mirada de Fay estaba fija en el suelo, sin emoción alguna escrita en la cara. "…No…" miró hacia arriba, molesto. "…Por qué?"

"…Fay…" murmuró Mokona.

"Por qué tuvieron que hacerlo?" el ojo de Fay se volvió completamente al de un vampiro, su ceño fruncido.

"…" Kurogane miró a Mokona por un momento antes de mirar a Fay de nuevo.

"Fue la idea de Mokona. Mokona tomó el libro y persuadió a Kurogane a seguir el plan…" admitió Mokona tristemente. "Fay, Mokona, Kurogane, y todo el mundo están preocupados por ti… Tal vez fue malo mirar en las memorias de Fay, pero Mokona y Kuro-rin lo hicieron solo por que estaban preocupados por ti…"

"No comprendes lo que has hecho, Mokona… esta vez has hecho algo muy malo…" Fay se puso de rodillas, recogiendo los papeles. "…Estas eran mis memorias… no tenían derecho de mirarlas… Si quería compartirlas, ya lo hubiera hecho…"

"No te enfades…" murmuró Kurogane.

"…" Fay miró a Mokona antes de suspirar, juntando todos los papeles en sus brazos. "…Mokona… ve a dormir…"

"Por favor no te enfades con Kuro-pon!"

"No. Estoy enojado contigo" le espetó Fay a Mokona, que gimió, desacostumbrada al desagradable tono de su voz.

"Mami y papi necesitan hablar"

"…" Mokona parpadéo antes de mirar a Kurogane, notando su perturbada reacción.

"Acerca de tu castigo" Fay suspiró.

"…Eee…" Mokona miró a Kurogane, luego a Fay, luego de nuevo, nerviosamente-

"Ve" le espetó Kurogane.

"Mokona quiere hablar también!" exclamó Mokona. "Mokona fue parte de esto!"

"Mokona, después de lo que has hecho y de ver mi reacción" Fay se volvió con ojos llenos de dolor. "Aún quieres preguntarle a Kurogane lo que vio?"

"…" Mokona los miró por un momento antes de volverse y dirigirse a su habitación. "…No…"

"Entonces por favor no escuches… buenas noches" murmuró Fay.

"...Fay?" Mokona se detuvo y miró hacia atrás con aire culpable.

"…Hum?"

"…Mokona se preocupa por Fay… y también Kuro-rin…"

Fay suspiró.

"No queríamos herir a Fay… queríamos entenderlo mejor, para poder hacerlo feliz otra vez…"

"…" Fay cayó en silencio, su único ojo siguiendo los pasos de Mokona y observándolo mientras entraba a la habitación y cerraba la puerta tras de si.

"…" Kurogane tomó la cortina que Mokona había usado para cubrirlo, y miró confundido hacia la ventana, alzando una ceja.

"Dijo… dijo que estabas jugando a las escondidillas… eso fue lo que me alertó…" Fay se pasó una mano por el cabello. "…Qué viste?"

"..." Kurogane trató de poner la cortina en su lugar mientras pesaba sus opciones. Podría mentirle a Fay y decirle que había visto todo, engañandolo así para que le dijera lo que no había visto… pero eso no era algo que un ninja haría.

Había sido educado para ser una persona honesta… no como el mago…

"…No vi lo que quería"

"…" Fay parpadeó. "Qué querías ver?"

"…Quería entenderte major…" Kurogane se rindió con la cortina, lanzándola sobre el brazo del sillón. "…Quería ver por qué eres como eres… Te vi… enjaulado"

Fay se estremeció, manos alzándose para esconder su cara, esperando escuchar más.

"Seguí pasando las páginas… pasándolas y pasándolas. Cientos de páginas pasaron y tu seguías ahí, atrapado, muriendo… Muriendo de hambre… Muriendo de sed… Muriendo…" se detuvo. "Ya te he dicho que no me gustan las palabras bonitas… pero… te escuché al principio…"

Fay miró hacia arriba, mirando a Kurogane fijamente, su ojo aún el de un vampiro.

"Suplicabas y suplicabas… una y otra vez, todos los días. Al principio pensé que era la única palabra que sabías… Cuando no suplicabas, llorabas, y pasabas la mayor parte del tiempo encogido en una esquina o en la ventana…"

Fay tragó saliva. Había sido mucho tiempo, y aún cuando sabía que nunca olvidaría ese lugar, que había sido su hogar y su prisión por 200 años, no había pensado en ello en mucho tiempo…

Prefería no hacerlo.

"Luego entendí por qué suplicabas. Suplicabas por libertad al principio. Luego suplicabas por la muerte…"

Fay suspiró, hombros temblando.

"Pero la última cosa que vi antes de cambiar la página… algo que dijiste… que me confunde más de lo que nunca hayas dicho…"

"Y qué fue?" murmuró Fay.

"…Después de pasar años suplicandole a nadie en particular, pediste que se te permitiera vivir"

"…No viste nada más después de eso?"

"…" Kurogane sacudió la cabeza. "Nada más de la prisión"

"…Debiste quedarte" Fay compuso una sonrisa. "Ese fue el último día que pasé en ese lugar"

Los ojos de Kurogane se ensancharon.

"Después… que viste?"

"Te vi con él" Kurogane entrecerró los ojos.

"Ashura-ou." Fay sonrió tristemente, esa desagradable sonrisa falsa suya.

"Eras muy joven… muy feliz… querías aprender magia de él… el quería que aprendieras maneras…" esbozó una débil sonrisa y Fay lo miró, su ojo bien abierto.

Recordaba eso…

Kurogane sonrió. "Algo me dice que no pusiste mucha atención… seguía llamándote por tu nombre completo. Fa-"

"No quiero oirlo de **_ti_**"

La sonrisa de Kurogane desapareció un momento y cerró la boca. Algo casi desconocido se formó en su garganta- algo de no había sentido desde sus últimos días en Suwa.

"Cómo pudiste hacerme esto…?" murmuró Fay, cerrando los puños alrededor de sus pantalones. "…Cómo pudiste invadirme?"

El nudo en la garganta de Kurogane se disipó lentamente mientras evadía su mirada, recordando el momento en que pensó que Fay lo besaría.

"…Si crees que eso es malo…" murmuró, y la cabeza de Fay se elevó de golpe, mandando escalofríos a la espina dorsal de Kurogane. Mierda. Había dicho eso en voz alta?

"QUÉ?!" gritó Fay finalmente, y Kurogane tragó saliva nerviosamente. Ante esta reacción, Fay sintió su furia bullir hasta un extremo que no había sentido desde que retó a Kurogane en Tokio Acido.

"…Nada"

"…Qué es?" le espetó Fay, avanzando hacia él. "Dímelo!"

"No. No quieres saberlo"

Kurogane de pronto se encontró siendo tirado hacia abajo, cortesía de el puño de Fay en el cuello de su camisa, sus rostros una vez más a meros centímetros uno del otro.

"No te pregunté tu opinión, te ordeno que me digas qué es lo que querías decir!!"

"…Bueno, no voy a decírtelo"

"Invades mi memoria, y luego-"

"Es solo que…" estalló Kurogane, tomando la mano de Fay con la suya y forzándolo a soltar su camisa, casi rompiéndole los frágiles dedos. "Solo quería entenderte. Y cada vez que te preguntaba…" se descarriló. "…Seguías distanciándote… y me está volviendo loco por que lo único que quiero es cerrar esta brecha entre nosotros"

"No entiendes nada…" Fay se apartó, pero Kurogane seguía sujetando su mano. "…Suéltame!"

"No puedo"

"Dejame ir! Qué haces?" gritó Fay, extendiendo un poco sus garras.

"Tomo tu mano" le espetó Kurogane, irritado. "Te lo dije antes, no me gustan las palabras bonitas"

"Sí, sí, muchas veces" Fay se retorció un poco. "No voy a comer, si eso es lo que quieres"

"Pero como a ti te gustan, pensé en usarlas" dijo Kurogane. "Yo quiero… ser el que…"

Fay retrajo sus garras, su ojo volviéndose rojo en confusión mientras miraba a Kurogane. "El que qué?"

Kurogane gesticuló con una mano. "Kaze no machi he… (1) esa canción que te gustaba… la frase de-"

"BUENOS DÍAS A TODOS!!" Sakura salió de pronto de su cuarto. "Debemos apresurarnos y encontrar la pluma de este mund—eh?" parpadeçó al notar las manos de Fay y Kurogane. "…Interrumpo algo?"

"…Kurogane solo decía que él quiere ser el que limpie este desorden." Fay señaló los papeles en el piso. "Por que el fue su causa"

Kurogane guardó silencio, mientras Sakura miraba alrededor.

"…Kurogane-san, no deberías destruir las cosas de Fay-san" le dijo. "Por qué te molestas en ofrecerle algo si luego lo vas a destruir?"

"Eso mismo"

"NO LO DESTRUIRÉ!! Lo protegeré con mi vida!!"

"…Wow… a Kurogane-san realmente le gusta el manga…" dijo Syaoran saliendo de su cuarto. "…Dónde está Mokona?"

Fay sonrió levemente, volviéndose hacia el cuarto de Sakura. Se quedó despierto toda la noche con Kurogane. Probablemente está cansado… despiértalo de todas maneras"

"Si está cansado, no deberíamos dejarle dormir?" preguntó Sakura.

"Mokona no está dormido…" murmuró Mokona, cansado, mientras salía, también. "…Vamos a buscar la pluma…"

"Mokona debería dormir" dijo Sakura, tomándolo en brazos. "Nosotros iremos por la pluma"

"Mm…" Mokona se durmió al instante.

"Bueno, vamos…" Kurogane suspiró irritado. "No tienen hambre?"

"…Huh?" Syaoran lo miró.

"…" Sakura parpadéo, mirando a Kurogane y luego a Syaoran. "Syaoran-kun, qué acaba de decir Kurogane-san?"

"…No lo sé"

"Si tienen hambre" gesticuló Fay.

"Qué rayos—oh…" Kurogane miró a Mokona. "Pensé que podia traducer aún estando dormido!"

"Tal vez demasiado cansado" sugirió Fay. "No importa. Yo traduzco"

Kurogane lo miró con un tic en el ojo. "Oi… Atashi es lo que las mujeres usan para decir 'yo'!" (2)

"…" Fay parpadeó. "…demasiado tiempo sin hablar japonés… Qué dije?"

"Debiste decir WAtashi, watashi, no atashi… pero usa ore"

"…Ore?" Fay se señaló a sí mismo, luego a Syaoran. "Boku?"

"Sí"

Luego a Sakura. "Ore?"

"NO!!!"

"…Watashi?"

"ATASHI!!!"

"Haa, haa, Kurogane usó atashi."

"…Tú también vete a dormir"

"Entonces cómo nos entenderíamos?" le espetó Fay, mientras Mokona despertaba.

"Wuaa! Mokona se quedó dormida!"

"No vuelvas a hacer eso- fueron muchas peleas y caras escalofriantes…" dijo Sakura, y Kurogane le lanzó una mirada de disculpa. Bueno… de disculpa según Kurogane…

También daba bastante miedo…

"Vamos" suspiró Syaoran.

"Bien" Fay asintió. "Pero primero-desayuno"

&/&

**Nota de la traductora:**

Wuaaahh!!! Mil disculpas!! Este capítulo me tomó cientos de años ;-; perdón… Y muchas gracias por los reviews!!

Ahora, palabras en japonés:

(1) Kaze no machi he: la canción a la que Kurogane se refiere es "llévame a la felicidad", cantada por Oruha en Outo.

(2) En japonés se le da bastante importancia a esto. Cuando los hombres se refieren a si mismos, usan 'ore', 'boku' o 'watashi'. Las mujeres usan 'atashi'. No está bien que un hombre se refiera a si mismo como 'atashi' n.nU

Un último comentario: quizás pueda actualizar más rápido si mis historias favoritas (cough felices fiestas cough hentai gakuen cough viajando juntos cough cough cough XD) ((guiño)) es broma... (no, aunque la verdad si que me gustaria que actualizaran mas pronto... (y mira quien vino a hablar xD)


End file.
